


Благие намерения

by reflexyz



Series: Чего ты желаешь на самом деле? [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Devils, Gen, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: Вернёмся к началу четвёртого сезона и пройдёмся популярным тропом "АУ, где бокал не разбивается".
Series: Чего ты желаешь на самом деле? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962475
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, стеклянная крошка. Не хэппи и не энд, но автор постарался :-)

Боль от пулевых ранений сильно досаждает, но служит своего рода душевным обезболивающим, — подобно терпкому виски обжигает тело и глушит память, позволяя ненадолго забыться. Но мере того, как с течением времени — быстро, слишком быстро, — ослабевает её одуряющий эффект, наступает самое настоящее похмелье, и, в отличие от алкогольного, оно от времени набирает силу и становится только злее.

Она не вернётся.

Хлоя Деккер увидела истинное лицо Дьявола и теперь её лица Дьявол больше не увидит никогда. Никогда-да-да, пульсирует в голове нелепый мотивчик, и, чтобы его перебить, Люцифер поёт. В стенах «Люкса» его голос теперь почти не смолкает, и публика довольна, но люди потихоньку шепчутся, что хозяин начал повторяться. А он всего лишь пытается найти ответ на вопрос: зачем он всё ещё здесь? Нужно убраться отсюда, и тогда она сможет вернуться домой. А он вернётся… куда?

Неужели им двоим нет места в одном городе? Не обманывайся, — одёргивает себя Дьявол, — ТЕБЕ нет места на всей Земле. Потому что Дьяволу на Земле не место… Но он не в силах уйти, не услышав эти слова от неё самой. А ещё теплится в глубине души нелепая надежда, что она не скажет этих бескомпромиссных, словно со страниц Старого Писания сошедших слов. Ведь она же настоящее Чудо, в конце концов… Может ли Дьявол рассчитывать на чудо? Люцифер пытается сосредоточиться на иронии толкования данного вопроса, чтобы не начать молить о нём.

Но его непроизнесённые молитвы, кажется, всё-таки чудесным образом услышаны. Хлоя Деккер не просто возвращается — через месяц после своего внезапного исчезновения она приезжает на место преступления как ни в чём не бывало, и ведёт себя так, будто не было ни этого растянувшегося на вечность месяца, ни ужасного откровения, которое к нему привело. Ты же просил Чуда, так вот же оно! — ликует его сердце. Это слишком даже для чуда, — твердит его упрямый мрачный разум. А его чувства… Его чувства в таком смятении, что Люцифер не верит собственным глазам. Они утверждают, что детектив лжёт.

И ведь она действительно может ему солгать, — единственная из живущих… Но зачем? И что может заставить её делать это? Неужели страх? Он прекрасно знает, как умеет его детектив скрывать свои чувства, — но это знание стыдливо прячется в самый укромный и тёмный уголок его души, словно осьминог под камень, когда она прямо смотрит в его глаза и говорит ему: «Я вижу своего напарника». А он смотреть прямо не в силах, потому что… потому что не может сказать: «Я тебе верю».


	2. Chapter 2

К сожалению или к счастью, большей части человечества наплевать, находится ли Дьявол на своём месте в Аду или ходит среди них по Земле, — они в принципе не верят в возмездие после жизни, и поэтому охотно лишают её себе подобных. А это значит, что работа детектива Деккер никогда не заканчивается… Но теперь Люцифер может сильно облегчить её поиски истинных грешников, потому что у детектива не осталось оснований сомневаться в его сверхъестественных способностях. А сэкономленное время они могут потратить на что-то более приятное.

Однако что-то неуловимо изменилось в их партнёрстве. Они словно бы поменялись ролями: рассуждения детектива стали неоправданно резкими и предвзятыми, — до такой степени, что однажды сбитый с толку Люцифер вынужден был напомнить ей о такой скучной, но ранее необходимой процедуре допроса свидетелей! И ещё его ни на миг не покидало ощущение её пристального — оценивающего? — взгляда. Это всё нервы, и его, и её, уговаривает себя он, — такое потрясение ни для кого не проходит бесследно. Он никогда не был так… открыт ни перед кем из смертных, он только учится. А она заново открывает для себя напарника, как Линда когда-то заново пересматривала для себя историю пациента с вызывающим именем «Люцифер». Линда справилась, хотя, конечно, и не сразу… А уж его детектив и подавно справится! Иначе и быть не может, ведь Хлоя… она Особенная. Теперь она наверняка понимает, что это не просто комплимент, — тем более, что он повторяет ей это снова и снова.

И снова и снова ловит её недоверчивый, оценивающий взгляд, пули, горящие обломки и острые предметы, которыми так любят кидаться загнанные в угол преступники. Иногда это внимание в её глазах кажется острее топора в её руках… Но всё искупает её взгляд, взгляд той, прежней Хлои, будто она, наконец, действительно не только телом, но и мыслями вернулась из своих неведомых странствий.

Но длится его счастье недолго: буквально на следующий день Хлоя снова комок натянутых нервов, невпопад смеётся, кусает губы, торопливо соглашается на свидание, хотя все её рваные жесты словно включают сигнализацию в его мозгу: «Нет! Нет!.. Она не хочет!..» Ему страшно думать, что она снова боится — и боится именно ЕГО, поэтому он трусливо глушит мигалки и сирены хорошей порцией крепкого алкоголя. И подготовкой к Идеальному Свиданию.

И, конечно же, совершает досадную оплошность, забыв включить музыку — не хватало только, чтобы Хлоя застеснялась жевать в тишине… Ведь ему тоже иногда придётся замолкать, — чтобы сделать глоток вина, например.

Вкус у вина какой-то странный, вот и детектив тоже застыла с непонятным выражением лица, немного пригубив из своего бокала. Люцифер залпом допивает своё вино и пытается озвучить запоздавшую мысль шуткой из знаменитого блокбастера: «Надо было дать вину подышать»*… И вместо смешливых искорок в её глазах видит… ужас?

Шутка застывает у него на губах в самом настоящем смысле этого слова: он закашливается, пытается прочистить горло, но не может сказать ни слова. Бокал выскальзывает из внезапно онемевших пальцев, а несколько мгновений спустя он и сам падает на осколки, даже не попытавшись схватиться за низенький столик, на котором факелом пылает красная роза.


	3. Chapter 3

Люцифер ещё успевает повернуть голову, зацепившись взглядом за это яркое пятно, но потом тело ему изменяет окончательно. Он чувствует боль от осколков, пропоровших кожу на его спине и плечах, и мокрое тепло там, где начинают собираться лужицы крови, и тупое гудение в черепе от совершенно неожиданного падения, пусть и с небольшой высоты, — но все его чувства приглушены, словно его накачали анестетиками. Обратную связь словно и вовсе обрубили — ни руки, ни ноги ему не повинуются, и даже сомкнуть веки он не смог бы, даже если б захотел.

Хлоя склоняется над ним, с непонятным изумлением глядя на кровь за его спиной, потом поворачивает его отяжелевшую голову, и Люцифер теперь вынужден смотреть на неё. Он внезапно вспоминает бытовавшее когда-то поверье, что в глазах человека, умершего насильственной смертью, навсегда запечатлевается изображение убийцы. Занятная порою выходила бы головоломка для следователей, будь оно действительно так… Почему он так уверен, что умирает? Последним, что он увидит перед тем, как вернётся в Ад, будет её лицо. Значит ли это, что она его убийца?

Тогда почему она трясёт его за плечи и рыдает? Почему задаёт глупые вопросы, на которые услышала бы уже известные ей ответы, будь у него возможность отвечать? Зачем тогда вообще ей нужны эти ответы? Если только убийца — не она?..

От этой мысли он ненадолго становится почти счастлив. Ненадолго — потому что за спиной Хлои открываются створки лифта, и Люцифер видит в жёлтом проёме мутный силуэт высокого крепкого мужчины. Гость на мгновение останавливается, видимо, привыкая к освещению и осматриваясь, а потом бесшумно приближается к детективу со спины. Люцифер собирает всё оставшиеся силы и переводит глаза на вошедшего, надеясь, что Хлоя увидит в его зрачках подкрадывающегося убийцу. А тот… успокаивающе сжимает плечо плачущей женщины.

…Священник, ну конечно же. Отец Кинли, — так назвала его детектив. Не то чтобы совсем уж неожиданный поворот сюжета в нелепой истории о влюбившемся Дьяволе, — но такой глупости он от неё всё-таки не ожидал… Неужели она так и не поняла, что убить его любым оружием этого мира невозможно? Можно лишь разрушить это тело, но он найдёт возможность вернуться и… покарать тех, кто покусился на самого Дьявола?

Священник рисует вокруг него и на его теле какие-то бессмысленные символы, читает над ним какую-то древнюю дребедень, но у Люцифера нет ни малейшего желания или интереса понимать смысл произносимого. Он желает только одного — чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Ему здесь… надоело. Надоело быть связанным собственным беспомощным умирающим телом. Надоело чувствовать себя обманутым. Надоело быть… человечным. Когда священник предусмотрительно выпроваживает заплаканную Хлою из пентхауза, Люциферу становится почти скучно. Все эти бесконечные, надёрганные из бредовых богословских трудов неаккуратные обряды с наложением оков, выпусканием крови, осиновым колом в сердце и тому подобной чушью, возможно, и оказались бы для него довольно неприятными даже в её отсутствие, но священник обломал себе весь кайф, выбрав в качестве средства для усмирения Дьявола вещество, блокирующее нервные окончания… А ещё Люцифера безумно раздражает собственная живучесть, благодаря которой он застрял на полпути к Преисподней — и к освобождению. Внезапно его посещает поистине страшная мысль, — а вдруг священник и не планирует убивать его окончательно? Видимо, ужас всё-таки каким-то образом отразился на его лице, потому что отец Кинли удовлетворённо кивает. И звонит кому-то, приказывая принести канистры с бензином.


	4. Chapter 4

В свои владения Князь Тьмы прибывает в почти библейском обличье: злобный обожжённый дымящийся монстр, неистово жаждущий отмщения. И безумно хохочущий: последние моменты пребывания Дьявола на Земле были скрашены величественным и нелепым зрелищем борьбы стихий. Отец Кинли, по всей вероятности, считал, что «оплот Дьявола» не нуждается в противопожарной защите, — но он сильно ошибался, как и в действенности своих «заклинаний»… Что ж, настало время просветить святошу!

Люцифер шипит от боли, когда на его вновь обретшую чувствительность обугленную плоть падают первые хлопья пепла. Пожалуй, не стоит задерживаться в этом отвратительном месте, ожидая полной регенерации; предстать перед грешником, взявшим на себя роль инквизитора, в таком виде будет для него наилучшим прижизненным наказанием; а что делать дальше, он решит, когда посмотрит в его искажённое ужасом лицо. Мысли о Хлое… о детективе… о женщине, предавшей его, — жгут едва ли не сильнее, чем вездесущий пепел, и он собирается делать с ними то же, что и с пеплом — пытается их избежать.

Мощные крылья разворачиваются у него за спиной с каким-то странным шорохом, и, обернувшись назад, Люцифер холодеет. Они словно сошли со страниц самых безумных богословских трактатов: кожистые, кроваво-красные полотна, расшитые узором из лиловых вен и натянутые на каркас из длинных маховых «пальцев», каждый сустав которых увенчан мощным крюком-когтем. Он готов поклясться, что _такое_ не могло скрываться под сгоревшими перьями… В скоплении багрово-чёрных пятен на гладкой поверхности одной из дверей он угадывает очертания собственного силуэта и… понимает, что никуда он больше отсюда не денется. Его место здесь и нигде больше.

Совсем ещё недавно — или целую вечность назад? — он в разговоре с Каином признал одну довольно очевидную, как оказалось, закономерность: его дьявольское лицо и его ангельские крылья — это исключительно его, Люцифера, заслуга. Подобно холсту из романа про Дориана Грея, облик ангелов Господних, по всей видимости. отражал их суть… И сейчас Люцифер созерцал её во всей, так сказать, красе и плоти: воплощённый ужас — вот кто он на самом деле. Он даже потянулся когтистой лапой к голове — уж не появились ли там рога? И немного удивился, не обнаружив их там. Детектив как всегда оказалась права, — она просто заглянула туда, куда сам Дьявол заглядывать боялся, увидела его истинную личину и… В страхе отвернулась. Дар Божий — и тот рассыпался в прах в его руках. Да и был ли у неё выбор? Могла ли она поступить иначе, пойти против своего предназначения?

Эта мысль заставляет его сгорбиться и укрыться своими новыми крыльями. Тело — от жгучего праха, лицо — чтобы никто не увидел, как дрожат обожжённые губы Дьявола. А потом взлетает вверх, туда, где со своего трона во веки вечные обречён править Адом.


	5. Chapter 5

Совсем скоро он перестаёт вести счёт времени: теперь ему это больше не понадобится. В Аду всегда есть чем заняться, но никогда ничего не происходит. На Земле же, судя по футболке Аменадиэля, прошло не так уж много времени.

Братец буквально сваливается в Преисподнюю, едва удерживая скрученную по рукам и ногам, злобно извивающую и визжащую Мэйзикин. Представ перед Правителем Ада, парочка размыкает свои вынужденные объятия: Мэйз грубо отпихивает ангела, — здоровяк Аменадиэль удерживает равновесие, лишь чуть меняя позу, — демонстративно отряхивается, заодно приобретая свой первозданный облик, и, горделиво склонив голову, становится на колено перед троном своего Владыки.

— Повелитель, я не успела в полной мере искупить свою вину, но я готова и счастлива принять наказание!

Люцифер ничего не отвечает, поднимая взгляд от её затылка к лицу Аменадиэля:

— Благодарю за то, что вернул мне мою подданную. Однако с каких это пор ангелы работают таксистами? Или вина Мэйзекин столь велика, что ты счёл недостаточным её просто убить? Имей в виду — я ведь Дьявол, и Я могу счесть, что её прегрешения заслуживают награды…

Аменадиэль нехотя поясняет:

— Брат, поверь, я не стал бы возвращать её в Преисподнюю, если бы не видел другого способа её остановить. Она… пыталась навредить Хлое и отцу Кинли.

— О!.. Аменадиэль, ты не перестаешь удивлять меня своей предсказуемостью. Будь уверен, Мэйз сполна получит _заслуженное_ , но это зрелище не для твоих прекрасных ангельских глаз. Так что проваливай, братец, и побыстрее, — мне не терпится узнать пикантные подробности.

Аменадиэль, кажется, собирается продолжить, но посмотрев на всё ещё склонённую демоницу, только машет рукой.

— Мы ещё поговорим, Люци, — обещает он, взлетая.

— Ага, после Конца Света, надеюсь, — комментирует Дьявол, следя, как исчезает в вышине тень ангельских крыльев. А потом опускает взгляд на демоницу.

— Ты же не за Каина сейчас мне каяться будешь? — с кривой усмешкой спрашивает он свою когда-то верную служанку. — Встань, я хочу видеть твоё лицо.

Мэйз вскидывает голову и пружинисто поднимается. На лице её расплывается широкая ухмылка.

— Я рада, что ты вернулся, Повелитель. И рада, что теперь снова буду рядом.

— Не торопись, — осаждает он демоницу. — Сначала я хочу услышать, что именно ты не довела до конца. Откуда ты вообще узнала про священника?

Мэйзекин кривится:

— Эй, двадцать первый век на дворе! Кругом камеры, мобильные телефоны, если ты ещё не забыл, что это значит… Когда мы с твоим праведным братишкой увидели, во что превратился пентхаус, то первым делом, конечно, позвонили Деккер. Прикинь, она взялась расследовать твоё убийство! Эта… овца думала, похоже, что сможет прибраться за своим сообщником! Думала обвести вокруг пальца лучшего охотника за головами!.. — Мэйз торжествующе оскалилась. — Она забыла, с кем имеет дело. Людишки совсем распустились, я тебе так скажу… Видел бы ты крокодильи слёзы, которые она проливала на твоих похоронах!.. Я чуть от смеха не лопнула, слушая надгробные речи! Угадай, кто читал проповедь?..

— Мэйз, мне совсем не до смеха, — процедил Люцифер. — Так ты нашла записи с камер, поняла, кто убийца, — и что ты сделала потом?

— Ну, сначала я хотела похитить и убить их обоих. Но никак не могла выбрать, каким пыткам их подвергнуть… И пока готовилась, подумала: а почему ты не вернулся и не наказал их сам? И тут до меня дошло: мученическая смерть гарантированно отправит их на Небеса, а ты ведь хотел бы заполучить их в своё распоряжение навечно? Ну вот я и подлила, так сказать, бензинчику…


	6. Chapter 6

— ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛА, МЭЙЗ?.. — рявкает Дьявол, и, кажется, эхо этих слов заставляет задрожать тёмно-серые небоскрёбы Ада.

Мэйз зачарованно и бесстрашно смотрит в полыхающие глаза своего Владыки.

— О, Люцифер, я уверена — тебе понравится!.. Я пришла к ней домой, мы мило поболтали о том, как сильно ей тебя не хватает, ну, а потом я _искренне_ восхитилась её самообладанием. Сказала, что даже я, лучший палач Ада, не смогла бы так ловко обвести самого Дьявола вокруг пальца… И что теперь-то Дьявол уж точно станет таким, каким ему суждено быть изначально — безжалостным и бессердечным судьёй провинившихся душ, полноправным Владыкой в своём Царстве… Как жаль, что она не увидит тебя во всём блеске твоей славы, ибо ей наверняка светит дорожка в скучный Серебряный Град! Ни слова лжи, всё, как ты любишь. — Мэйз жмурится, как сытая кошка.

Люцифер вынужден признать, что силки между гордыней и раскаянием чертовка расставила просто-таки идеально. Вот только никак не может понять, радует его эта новость или…

— Ты не представляешь, что было дальше! — хохочет Мэйз. — Деккер начинает рыдать, как грёбаный водопад Виктория!.. И уверять, что любит тебя!.. Прикинь, — не любила, а _любит_ , чтоб мне провалиться, — хотя дальше вроде и некуда!.. И именно поэтому она, дескать, не могла поступить иначе, ведь _священник сказал_ , что ты можешь, сам того не желая, натворить на Земле кучу бед, ещё сильнее разозлить своего Папашу, и потом начнёшь раскаиваться ещё больше! А она — та единственная, кто мог бы предотвратить это! Но она сожалеет, слышишь, — _от всей души сожалеет_ о том, что сделала, потому что поняла, что её использовали!.. Священник использовал её втёмную, а она поняла это только после пожара!.. Но она любит и никогда не перестанет любить тебя, Люцифер! — почти стонет от смеха дьяволица.

Люцифер понимает, что продал бы за стакан с виски… да нечего ему продавать, ему даже в Аду не принадлежит ни-че-го. Ну, кроме, возможно, демонов, — их ему подарила сама Лилит.

Выходит, Хлоя не видела в нём монстра. Выходит, она действительно любила его. Но выбрала между любовью и убийством второе. Принесла любовь в жертву… любви? Осознавая, что совершает иудин грех? А может… она солгала Мэйз? Или преуспела в самообмане?.. Нет, с него хватит. Он не будет о ней думать. Не станет гадать, сможет ли птичка выпорхнуть из ловушки. Он всё равно ничем не сможет ей помочь, даже если захочет. А он больше не хочет. Он не понимает этих… людишек.

И, видимо, никогда не поймёт.

Но ему и не нужно. От него требуется только, чтобы они получали по заслугам. Он должен быть бесстрастен, — таков, видимо, очередной урок Отца. И он будет. Иначе больно.

Мэйз, отсмеявшись, продолжает, вклиниваясь в его размышления:

— Если Деккер действительно сожалеет, то она постарается сделать так, чтобы Кинли не ушёл от земного возмездия. Я навестила святого отца и предупредила его, что собираюсь всячески ей в этом поспособствовать, так что в настоящие святые его точно не запишут… Ну и заодно предложила задуматься над тем, что ложь во благо и совращение невинных — это не совсем одно и то же. Готова поставить пару своих ножей против тупого камешка — он будет наш. Как ты думаешь, кто из них быстрее закопает другого?

Люцифер молчит, и Мэйз делается серьёзна:

— Если ты решишь, что я не довела дело до конца — я готова принять любое наказание. Ты знаешь, я не очень-то сильна в составлении коварных планов, — будь у меня побольше времени, я бы, наверное, придумала что-нибудь посложнее. Но твой ангелочек-брат поймал меня за тем, что я каждое утро оставляла красную розу у Деккер на пороге…

Люцифер истерически смеётся.


	7. Chapter 7

Спустя несколько миллионов проклятых дверей он начинает находить рациональное зерно в поступках Матери: людишек много, слишком много. Они не могли ужиться друг с другом, когда их было меньше десятка, а теперь их миллиарды, и они продолжают плодиться и размножаться, — теперь уже в тесноте мегаполисов, где в буквальном смысле слова всем не хватает места. Его тошнит от подворотен, тесных офисов и комнатушек, в которых они проводят всю свою жизнь и находят свою глупую смерть; от воспоминаний, в которых нет ничего другого, кроме этих подворотен и комнатушек…

Поэтому, когда он однажды открывает дверь в огромную безвкусно обставленную каюту огромной и наверняка столь же безвкусно дорогой яхты, он испытывает почти забытое чувство удовольствия. Где-то в недрах этой каюты наверняка должен находиться бар, а в баре — безвкусно дорогое элитное спиртное. И Дьявол твёрдо вознамеривается устроить себе маленькую передышку. Удовольствие немного подпорчено появлением главного персонажа очередной грустной повести: ну, во-первых, он всё порывается задавать испуганные, глупые, древние, как сама Преисподняя, вопросы, — а во-вторых, это оказывается «Мистер-Свали-Хрен-Собачий». Появление этого персонажа на жизненном пути Люцифера раньше обычно означало какие-то перемены. Видимо, теперь это появление означало конец перемен. Что ж, символично, хоть и несколько запоздало.

Люцифер расслабленно смотрит, методично накачиваясь виски, как демон-неизвестный-в-маске в сотый раз убивает беднягу, но наконец сжаливается над подчинённым и приступает к своим обязанностям. Что ж, обычная история: жил-был незадачливый неудачник, глупо сорил деньгами и отношениями, и, наконец, нелепо умер, — на пике, можно сказать, оргазма. В принципе, можно было бы замкнуть петлю именно в этом моменте: и из чувства своеобразной благодарности, и чтобы захаживать потом в бар… Жаль, что опьянение длилось ровно до того момента, как Люцифер брался за ручку двери. В конце концов, у него найдётся масса других, несколько поднадоевших, но всё-таки более интересных собеседников, совершивших свои главные злодеяния за пиршественным столом, — рассуждает Люцифер, — и расширяет петлю, находя истинную причину мучений своего собутыльника. Что его неизменно удивляло в его работе — так это та благодарность, которую испытывали к нему грешники, когда он нащупывал самую больную их точку, словно давая возможность почесать место комариного укуса… Линда наверняка сказала бы что-нибудь про сарказм и иронию.

Он вспоминал её всё реже и реже. Воспоминания о Линде слишком тесно и больно связаны с воспоминаниями о… о детективе Деккер, — а последних Люцифер всеми силами старался избегать. Иногда довольно успешно. Особенно хорошим «ластиком» для воспоминаний была работа... Что ж, он достаточно отдохнул, пора и честь знать. Он оставляет «Мистера-Свали-Хрен-Собачий» в темноте перед родительским домом и поворачивает очередную дверную ручку.

Спустя ещё несколько тысяч дверей, когда он начинает лениво обдумывать план какой-нибудь эпидемии, Люцифер, обнаруживает себя в… собственном лифте? Тот мелодично тренькает, открываясь, и Люцифер окидывает взглядом жилище, которое вечность назад целых пять лет считал домом.

Его внимание привлекает какое-то движение возле низкого столика, где между блюдами, накрытыми блестящими металлическими крышками, стоит ваза с одной алой розой.


	8. Chapter 8

На долю секунды Люцифера отвлекает факт, что вся мебель в пентхаусе закрыта чехлами. Единственное «живое» место — это столик, за которым сидит… женщина, которую он вряд ли сможет когда-либо с кем-то спутать.

Она сидит в полумраке, чуть сгорбившись, опершись локтями на бёдра и опустив сложенные в замок ладони между колен — так, словно ждёт его здесь уже давно. Тихо, терпеливо и немного устало. На звук открывшихся дверей она поднимает голову — именно это движение и привлекло внимание Люцифера, — но остаётся неподвижной. Лишь пламя свечи создаёт иллюзию мимики — ему показалось, или она торопливо сморгнула? Её полные губы чуть дрогнули то ли в ужасе, то ли в попытке улыбнуться, — или это покачнулся от сквозняка огненный язычок?

Люцифер отступает обратно в лифт, не дожидаясь, пока будет произнесено первое слово. В сужающуюся щель ему видно, как она, не меняя позы, опускает голову ещё ниже, и пряди волос прячут её лицо в тень. Когда створки смыкаются окончательно, он вспоминает, как это — дышать. Оказывается, даже если ему не нужен кислород, не иметь возможности вдохнуть — довольно неприятное ощущение…

Трусливое бегство — вот что это такое, подсказывает ему ехидный разум. Признайся, ты ведь не ожидал увидеть её здесь? А может, не надеялся? Да ещё так скоро… Скоро? Неважно, сколько времени прошло для неё, для тебя прошли тысячи лет — и ты всё ещё не готов предстать перед нею в своём нынешнем виде? Это ведь _она_ должна бояться!.. Это _её_ душа решила, что её место в Преисподней, где ты — полноправный господин. Твоя задача — зайти и задать свой главный вопрос, а потом… Вот он, — твой главный страх, — кривляется разум, — ты боишься, что она снова тебе солжёт. И Дьявол растает. — Не растаю, не сахарный, — рычит Люцифер. — Я просто больше не хочу слышать лжи. Не хочу слышать _её_. В конце концов, я могу себе это позволить, ведь я, как уже было сказано, здесь полноправный господин. — А как же твоя работа? А твоя хвалёная бесстрастность, которую ты хотел сохранять, потому что иначе больно?.. — Он не успевает ответить сам себе, потому что лифт открывается, и, шагнув в горячий сумрак, он нос к носу сталкивается с возбуждённой Мейзекин.

— Повелитель, я слышала, тут к нам Деккер пожаловала?.. Быстро же она откинулась! Впрочем, при её-то работе это ничуть не странно... Позволь _мне_ заняться ею!..

— Остынь, Мэйз, — одёргивает её Люцифер. — Не терпится узнать новости об отпрыске? — Демоница едва заметно заминается, и Люцифер понимает, что случайно угодил прямо в десяточку. Внимательно смотрит на своего лучшего телохранителя, лучшего палача Ада… и самую заботливую няньку для юной хулиганки с именем, как у путаны. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Ты не думай, — это я для того, чтобы помучить, а не чтобы… — голос демоницы становится всё тише. — Ну… я просто сказала кое-что… лишнее, когда видела человеческого ребёнка в последний раз, ну и… хотела знать… как она там…

— Остынь, Мэйз, — повторяет Люцифер. — Думаю, единственное, что сейчас волнует человеческое дитя — это смерть её матери. В любом случае, в эту комнату больше никто не войдёт. Даже ты.

— И… даже ты? — прищуривается Мэйзекин. Всё-таки она лучшая в своем деле... — Ты бои-и-ишься!.. — кивая, тянет она. — Или решил провернуть тот же трюк, что и с Матерью. Постой-постой, я ведь угадала, верно?.. Ничто не могло Её сломить, только ты! Если бы ты согласился Её выслушать…

— Достаточно, Мэйз! — рявкает он. — Я просто. Не. Хочу. Её. Видеть. И отдаю должное твоей проницательности — судя по всему, она жаждет со мною поговорить. Значит, её жажда удовлетворена не будет. Как по-твоему, это достаточно хорошее наказание?

— Хозяин — барин, — пожимает плечами демоница, хотя недоверие в её глазах никуда не исчезает.

Некоторое время Люцифер, сам того не признавая, опасается не глядя переступать дверные проёмы. Когда однажды он понимает, что работа не позволяет ему забываться как прежде, его захлёстывает бешенство. Хлоя Джейн Деккер, Дар Божий, даже в Аду умудряется портить Дьяволу жизнь.

Поэтому на несколько мгновений он даже теряет дар речи, когда Аменадиэль спускается к нему с вестью о том, что Серебряный Град предъявляет права на душу Хлои Джейн Деккер.


	9. Chapter 9

— Прости, я, кажется, немного оглох от воплей грешников… Что-то я не расслышал: Серебряный Град — ЧТО?..

Пока Аменадиэль открывает рот, чтобы повторить сказанное, в голове Люцифера проносится целый калейдоскоп мыслей, и каждая грань каждого стёклышка в этом калейдоскопе необыкновенно ярка и остра.

Обычно основательность (если не откровенная тормознутость) старшего брата и его склонность говорить монструозными устаревшими оборотами безумно раздражала Люцифера, но сейчас благодаря им он получает просто-таки бесценную фору во времени.

Первым на него нахлынуло совершенно необъяснимое облегчение, — это можно было бы даже назвать счастьем, если бы не ощущение столь же необъяснимой опустошённости, даже… потери?.. Вторым, уже чуть более осмысленным чувством, стало безмерное удивление, смешанное с адресованным неизвестно кому возмущением, — Люцифер едва успевает прикусить язык, чтобы не воскликнуть «Да забирай её хоть сейчас!..» — и на их место тут же приходит твёрдая решимость биться за своё до последнего. К моменту, когда Аменадиэль заканчивает, вместо хаоса в душе Люцифера воцаряется холодный гнев. Он начинает медленно, с трудом сдерживая дрожь:

— Я не верю своим ушам. В этом послании каждое слово прекрасно! Кого-то из святого семейства волнует судьба какой-то жалкой смертной?.. — Он жестом прерывает попытавшегося заговорить брата. — Я, наверное, что-то пропустил в своей глухомани, а от дорогих родственничков и весточки не дождёшься… Неужто случилось чудо, и Отец заговорил? С каких это пор Серебряный Град, а не сама грешная душа, определяет, где её место? Я-то всегда считал, что этот выбор чем-то сродни обряду венчания, — ну, там, «если кто-то не согласен, пусть говорит сейчас или умолкнет навеки» и до «смерть не разлучит»…

Аменадиэль как-то смущённо кашляет:

— Люци, тут такое дело… Хлоя Деккер ещё не умерла. — Теперь уже он призывает брата к молчанию. — Детектив вместе с сестрой пострадавшего попала в перестрелку, пыталась её спасти, была серьёзно ранена, и медики сейчас борются за её жизнь. Пока всё, что им удаётся — это поддерживать её в состоянии комы.

— Заня-а-атно… — тянет Люцифер, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. — Однако ты не ответил на мой главный вопрос: с каких пор Серебряный Град вправе требовать грешную душу у Ада? Хлоя Деккер сейчас здесь, значит, она уже сделала свой выбор. Ах, да, вот ещё что: Ад никогда не отдаёт своего. Это вопрос принципиальный, — ну, ты понимаешь.

Ангел явно подготовился к спору:

— Формально, раз Хлоя пока жива, то и её душа не определилась окончательно. Она ещё может совершить нечто такое, что изменит её выбор…

— Послушай, она прикрыла собою другого человека, — как делала уже не раз, между прочим! — перебивает его Дьявол. — Если самопожертвование не является препятствием на пути в Ад, то я уж и не знаю, что у вас там теперь называется праведностью… Для Шарлотты, насколько я помню, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы выбрать дорожку наверх. А для де… Деккер — нет? Выходит, её решение было более чем осознанным.

— Для Шарлотты — да, — соглашается Ангел. — А вот у детектива с понятием самопожертвования… сложности.

— И не говори!.. Кому, как не мне, это известно лучше всех!..

— …но это возвращает нас к понятию осознанности.

— Да-да, я в курсе: Хлоя Деккер была обманута отцом Кинли, в результате чего совершила тягчайший грех предательства и стала соучастницей убийства, — ритуального, прошу заметить!.. То, что жертвой стал Дьявол, должно служить Серебряному Граду смягчающим обстоятельством, наверное. Или даже показателем святой простоты, подчеркнуть нужное? Только что-то пошло не так… А кто-то попал не туда.

— Не ёрничай, Люци. Я не стану говорить, что понимаю тебя и то, что ты чувствуешь по отношению к ней, но ты же не будешь…

— О, я рад, что ты здраво оцениваешь свой уровень эмпатии!..

— …отрицать, что это могло бы стать… поводом для обсуждения.

— Обсуждения чего, дорогой брат? И к тому же, если это единственный… повод? — то ты можешь больше не напрягаться. Я б налил тебе чего-нибудь на дорожку, но тут, в Аду, выпивка подаётся только в строго определённых для этого местах.

— Нет, не единственный.

— Ну так не тормози, просвети меня! Давненько я не играл в пинг-понг! Твоя подача, братишка.

Ангел вздыхает, понимая, что битва предстоит долгая.

— Хлоя — Дар Божий. И она должна вернуться туда, откуда пришла.

— Неплохо, братец. Вот если на неё заявит права Отец, а не Серебряный Град, я немедленно! и с громадным удовольствием, уж ты мне поверь! — верну ему его троянскую лошадку. А до тех пор — извини, — разводит руками Дьявол.

— Она стала жертвой обмана.

— О, это моё любимое! Ну, во-первых, она умная женщина, — сложно предположить, что её светлый разум не затмили некие… нехорошие чувства ко мне. Считай это злопамятностью, если пожелаешь. А во-вторых, — я готов поспорить, — к моменту, когда она решилась на обряд, она уже понимала, что идёт именно на убийство. Почему-то мне кажется, что умышленное убийство, как и подстрекательство к нему, перевесит… гхм… наивность на любых весах, даже у самой слепой Фемиды. Ты вон в своё время и вовсе облысел… Ой, да шучу я, не выпучивай так глаза. И к слову о подстрекателях, — как там поживает отец Кинли? И каковы у Серебряного града планы на его душу?

— Она считала, что спасает мир от Дьявола. Люцифер, против её разума была тысячелетняя книжная премудрость!..

— Звук «р» в этом слове лишний, я настаиваю! И я с прискорбием наблюдаю твоё нежелание обсуждать персону преподобнейшего отца, хотя он тоже, по всей видимости, спасал мир... Ну да ладно, речь ведь действительно не о нём. Вернёмся к детективу. Она сказала мне по возвращении из Рима, что видит во мне своего напарника. И знаешь — я ей поверил тогда, потому что раньше она много раз делом доказывала мне свою готовность помочь. И принять помощь от меня. И в тот момент, когда она поверила незнакомому служителю церкви, она оказалась наедине со всей этой, как ты называешь, премудростью, только потому, что не поверила своему напарнику. Теперь она одна против своего разума, потому что своего напарника она убила. Есть в этом некая… справедливость, не находишь?

— Послушай, Люци… Ты говоришь так, будто хочешь, чтобы Хлоя Деккер горела в Аду, — расстроенно разводит руками посланник Небес.

— А почему ты уверен, что я этого не хочу?

— Потому что я знаю своего брата, знаю, как он любил…

— Знал!.. Знал своего брата, — взвивается Люцифер. — Тебе не приходило в голову, что он тогда сгорел в пентхаусе?.. Почему я, по-твоему, выгляжу вот _так_? Спроси у Линды, когда вернёшься, если к тому времени не дойдёт!

— Э-э-э… Я думал, ты… выделываешься, — Аменадиэль смущён, озадачен и расстроен одновременно, и это почему-то гасит в Дьяволе весь его боевой запал.

— Пойми же — ни я, ни ты, ни, тем более, какой-то посторонний хрен с Серебряной горы не сможет решить, где ей быть. Тут не поможет даже канонизация, — скалит он зубы в грустной усмешке.

— Так поговори с нею! Убеди, что ты её простил… Ведь ты простил, я вижу!

— Ты забыл, к чему приводит болтовня со мной в Аду? Скажи спасибо, что я этого до сих пор не сделал, иначе, как я теперь понимаю, она лежала бы не на больничной койке, а в могиле… Хотя по большому счёту это ничего не меняет, как мы выяснили. Но! Мы тут несколько отвлеклись от первоначальной темы нашего разговора. Так почему Серебряному Граду так нужна её душа? Ну же, здоровяк, колись! Откровенность за откровенность, а?

Аменадиэль выглядит совсем смущённым, когда, наконец, выдавливает:

— Там считают, что она может стать матерью Антихриста.


	10. Chapter 10

— Ух ты!.. — после секундного молчания глаза Дьявола широко распахиваются в показном изумлении, так что огненная радужка становится видна особенно отчётливо. — Надо бы узнать рецепт филиама, который курят в том храме, где детектив начиталась своих ужастиков… Это ж какая роскошная дурь, раз с него так штырит даже нашу братию!.. Я б от такой не отказался. А то, знаешь ли, стыдно, что сам до такого не додумался… Какая убогая… прости, я хотел сказать, — богатая фантазия! Прости, братец, но тебе даже под кайфом такой полёт воображения недоступен… Так кто же у вас наверху такой… выдумщик?

— Михаил. — И, предваряя ожидаемый взрыв, Аменадиэль выставляет обе ладони в успокаивающем жесте. — Но у него были… гхм… основания.

— Основания. Ага. Ну же, братец, не томи! Я весь внимание, — Люцифер даже подаётся вперёд в издевательском полупоклоне.

Ангел снова прокашливается:

— В общем, Линда… Мы с Линдой… Ну, то есть, нет, конечно же, — Линда…

— Да-да, я прекрасно помню Линду и ваши с нею шашни! Она тебе что, что-то в голове закоротила, если ты теперь блеешь, словно новорождённый ягнёнок?..

Ангел бросает на него укоризненный взгляд и чётко излагает:

— У нас с Линдой родился ребёнок. Ангел. Чарли.

— Опа… — только и в силах выдохнуть Люцифер. — Наверное, я должен поздравить счастливых родителей и бла-бла-бла, — ну уж извини, раньше не имел такой возможности, потому что, осмелюсь напомнить, в мою глушь родственнички с новостями добираются очень редко… И… Как же это у вас получилось?.. Ты же вроде как ангел?.. А Линда — она уверена, что…

Ангел снова жестом останавливает брата:

— Я и сам не понимаю, Люци. Линда говорит, что ни с кем, кроме меня, не была, и я ей верю. — На ехидную усмешку брата он серьёзно поясняет. — Я попытался сделать ей предложение. А она отказалась… почему-то. Я, честно говоря, не очень понял, почему. Но, Люци, Чарли — просто чудо!.. И он моё дитя, это совершенно точно. Если б ты его увидел, ты ни на секунду в этом не усомнился бы!..

Дьявол молчит, явно погрузившись в какие-то свои мысли. Наконец он медленно заговаривает, постепенно закипая:

— Ну хорошо, будем считать, что… с технической стороной вопроса более-менее ясно. Насколько это вообще возможно в случае с… Дарами нашего Папеньки. Допустим, я могу каким-то образом… обрюхатить — он с напором повторяет, парируя протестующий возглас ангела — обрюхатить земную женщину. Ладно, давай уж называть… вещи… своими словами — Хлою Деккер. Да. Я не стану спрашивать, зачем бы мне это понадобилось, — за меня уже всё, кажется, написали. Кстати, надо бы освежить в памяти дальнейшую повестку дня… Но вот чего я понять не могу, так это того, как представляет Преисподнюю мой… праведный брат? Если он думает, что у меня тут… казино с блэкджеком и шлюхами, то я с радостью проведу для него обзорную экскурсию. Только пусть принесёт сюда свою пернатую задницу!!! А если ему здесь понравится, я с величайшим удовольствием передам ему бразды правления. Демоны даже не почувствуют разницы, я уверен, — у него такой изощрённый ум… Кстати, если всё-таки он надумает провести инспекцию, ты свистни мне по дружбе — я прикажу Мэйзикен арестантские пижамки пошить… Сам понимаешь, для этого время нужно. И обещаю не запугивать… интересующую его персону, чтобы она говорила правду и только правду… Ну, хотя бы девственность не придётся ей восстанавливать, — она рожала как-никак, так что неприкосновенность тут не докажешь ника…

— Люци, Люци, прекрати!.. — пытается остановить эту страстную речь ангел, кладя свои большие ладони на грудь брату. И добивается совершенно непредсказуемого результата.

— Да я б её пальцем не тронул, даже если бы ненавидел всей душой… — Люцифер — тогда ещё Самаэль — только в самом раннем детстве позволял себе укрыться в объятиях брата, спрятав лицо у него на груди, так что голос его звучал отрывисто и глухо. Ангел крепко обхватил его своими большими руками, как делал это когда-то очень давно, хотя теперь это оказалось сделать гораздо труднее из-за их разницы в росте, и начал успокаивающе поглаживать между лопатками. — Я такого не сделал бы, даже если б захотел… если б задумал создать Антихриста… Знаешь, я когда-то думал, что нам — ей и мне — двоим нет места на Земле. Теперь я места не нахожу в Аду!.. И они думают, что я…

— Люци, успокойся. Ты же знаешь, какой Михаил… осторожный. Он перестраховывается, как всегда. Но он умеет быть очень убедительным, ты же помнишь…

— Да, а ещё я помню, как мы всегда соперничали, — минута слабости прошла, Люцифер легонько оттолкнул брата, пытаясь перейти на обычный насмешливый тон. — И знаешь, почему-то сейчас мне кажется, что не эти… благие намерения послужили причиной такой его… обеспокоенности. Я почти уверен, что Михаилу не даёт покоя мысль, что именно мне предназначался Дар Божий. И он хочет у меня его отнять, так ведь? Так вот передай ему — не дождётся!..

— Ну, а сам-то ты чего хочешь? — Аменадиэль грустно и понимающе смотрит на него. — Ты, именно ты — хочешь, чтобы душа Хлои Деккер горела в Аду?

— Я уже не знаю. Это не имеет значения. Я всего лишь… Дьявол, — после долгого молчания отвечает ему Люцифер.

— Люци, а она всего лишь человек. Она слаба, какой бы сильной ни казалась, и раздавлена виной за чужие грехи, которую добровольно взвалила на себя. Ничего не напоминает? Может, стоило бы подставить ей плечо?

— Крыло, ты хотел сказать? Но они у меня теперь такие, что ими проще подставить подножку… Хотя… А знаешь, у меня тут возникла одна мыслишка…

Аменадиэль прячет улыбку:

— Ну так давай, колись, братишка!..

— Передай моему брату Михаилу, что он сможет забрать Хлою Деккер. Лично. И да — ему придётся соблюсти — как это ты назвал? — формальности, — то есть только в том случае, если она отречётся от Дьявола. Да, и напомни ему, что, если он прав, Антихрист вот-вот может родиться! Или, если он ошибался, то в его распоряжении месяцев девять, не более!

Ангел внимательно в него всматривается и восхищенно качает головой:

— Ах ты, чёртов сукин сын!..


	11. Chapter 11

— Послушай, а ты и впрямь после… пожара… больше не поднимался на Землю? — осторожно спрашивает Аменадиэль.

Люцифер вздыхает:

— Я прощу тебе этот глупый вопрос. Но ты будешь мне должен.

— Э-э-э, нет!.. Больше ты меня на эту хитрость не поймаешь. Говори сразу, чего хочешь взамен!

— Ну… я бы хотел видеть Линду. И… Чарли, да? В честь Шарлотты? Только вот… я же не могу явиться ей… ну, вот так… — Люцифер указывает на себя когтистой лапой. — Ты меня проведешь домой ночью? Я оставлю ей подарок…

— Я сделаю лучше. Я предупрежу её, что ты… немного не в себе. У неё будет пища для размышлений, и она испугается лишь секунд на пятнадцать…

— …а потом начнёт задавать вопросы, и забудет бояться! — подхватывает Люцифер, и они начинают громко и искренне смеяться. Так, что на незнакомый и чуждый Аду звук прибегает недоумевающая Мэйз.

— О! Ты-то нам и нужна!.. Мы с Аменадиэлем махнём на Землю на пару часиков… Ты остаёшься за главную.

Демоница как-то странно мнётся, и Люцифер жестом разрешает ей говорить.

— Повелитель, я благодарна за оказанную честь! Но… — она внезапно преклоняет колени, — я прошу оказать мне честь ещё бОльшую!.. Пожалуйста, Повелитель, возьмите меня с собой!..

Братья обмениваются взглядами, и Дьявол решает:

— Хорошо. Но при двух условиях: во-первых, ты вернёшься вместе со мной, а во-вторых, никаких, — я ясно выражаюсь? — никаких членовредительств, провокаций, искушений и «я думала, так будет лучше»!

Мэйзекин просто сияет:

— Да, Повелитель!

***

Оставив двух женщин над колыбелью, братья усаживаются с выпивкой в гостиной.

— Мэйз сильно тоскует по отпрыску детектива Деккер, — не поднимая глаз от стакана, произносит Люцифер.

Ангел проницательно смотрит на брата и спрашивает прямо:

— Ну а ты? Хотел бы ты увидеть Хлою?

— Ты хотел сказать — её бездыханное тело? — пытается повернуть разговор в несерьёзное русло Люцифер.

Аменадиэль молча пожимает плечами, дескать, «понимай, как знаешь».

— Ну, наверное, хотел бы… Да, хотел бы! Но не хочу… давать Михаилу повод для… для чего угодно.

— А давай сегодня Я окажу тебе услугу, — посмеивается Аменадиэль. — Безвозмездно. То есть даром, — цитирует он известную детскую сказку. — Побуду у тебя свидетелем.

***

Люцифер с непроницаемым выражением смотрит на тоненькую женскую фигурку, утопающую на слишком большой для неё больничной кровати. Половина лица закрыта пластиковой маской, но даже в скудном ночном освещении видно, как оно похудело, и какие глубокие тени залегли под закрытыми глазами. В обеих руках торчат какой-то нереальной толщины трубки, — или это просто руки стали такие тонкие?..

Ночью всех родных из больницы выпроваживают, так что Трикси наверняка у отца или бабушки. На стуле возле окна висит маленькая спортивная кофта и лежат книги. Видно, что маленькая Деккер проводит здесь бОльшую часть времени.

— Спасибо, я увидел всё, что хотел, — тихо произносит Люцифер, и комната пустеет. Лишь шелестят взъерошенные внезапным сквозняком страницы учебников.

***

Люцифер готов дать лапу на отсечение, что после расставания с Аменадиэлем прошло не более тысячи дверей, как один из демонов приносит ему сообщение о прибытии Михаила. Вид он при этом имеет такой озадаченный, что Люцифер начинает всерьёз жалеть об отсутствии Мэйз.

Разговаривать с братом для него всегда было сродни ругани с собственным отражением. Но это «всегда» было ТАК неимоверно давно!.. Теперь они воплощения совершенных, абсолютных противоположностей.

— Извини, приветственных обнимашек не будет. Не хочу, чтобы ты решил, что тебе здесь рады.

Ангел смотрит на Дьявола с затаённой насмешкой в глазах, хотя лицо его хранит выражение серьёзное и даже скорбное.

— И я не горю желанием задерживаться в этой… обители проклятых. Может, приступим к делу? — брезгливо стряхивает он пепел с белоснежного одеяния.

Дьявол делает едва уловимое движение рукой, и вот они уже встают плечо к плечу в тесной кабинке лифта.

— Костюмчик сменить не желаешь? — насмешливо интересуется Михаил, как бы ненароком указывая на коготь Люцифера на кнопке пуска.

— Не хочу, чтобы у детектива в глазах двоилось. А так сразу видно, кто добрый следователь, кто злой… Прошу, — делает тот приглашающий жест, когда створки открываются.

Хлоя Джейн Деккер метафору оценила, судя по слабой улыбке, пробежавшей по её губам. Но, несколько секунд задержавшись на Михаиле, её глаза больше не отрываются от Люцифера. Странный это был взгляд, — смесь страдания, страха и… надежды?

Вошедшие сели за столик с противоположной стороны, и сходство пентхауса с допросной стало просто-таки комичным. Но никто так и не улыбнулся.

— Прошу, — повторяет Люцифер.

— Нет уж, хозяин вперёд. — Ангел постукивает ногтем по бокалу с вином, намекая то ли на причину их встречи, то ли на обычай делать первый глоток, чтобы показать гостю, что вино не отправлено.

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что мне она не обязана говорить «правду, только правду, и ничего кроме правды», — язвительно вздыхает Люцифер, глядя куда-то между братом и женщиной, которой он когда-то верил. И, переводя огненный взгляд на неё, спрашивает:

— Хлоя Джейн Деккер, чего ты желаешь больше всего?

Она на мгновение съеживается как от ожога и отводит взгляд, но тут же расправляет плечи и отвечает, глядя прямо ему в глаза:

— Я хотела бы искупить свою вину.

— Ну вот, пожалуйста, — комментирует Дьявол, делая раздражённый жест в сторону своего теперь-уже-не-двойника. — Твоя очередь. Или признаешь свой облом сразу, чтобы не позориться?

Ангел раздражённо хмурится. Потом прокашливается, привлекая внимание женщины.

— Хлоя Джейн Деккер, — ласково вопрошает он. — Чего ты боишься больше всего?

— Я боюсь, что никогда не смогу исправить тот ущерб, который нанесла своему… нанесла Люциферу, — отвечает она, чуть запнувшись. И разрывая зрительный контакт, начинает тихо, безнадёжно плакать.

Люцифер поражённо смотрит на свои… руки?

***

— Она не принадлежит Аду! — горячится Михаил.

— Но и в Серебряный Град тоже не рвётся, — парирует Люцифер. — Кажется, у нас ничья, о моя светлая противоположность! Но у меня есть хороший план! Тебе понравится.

— Уже сомневаюсь, — огрызается Михаил.

— А зря. Ведь это единственная возможность дать мне в очередной раз всё испортить. Ну же, соглашайся, красавчик!

***

Хлоя Деккер открывает глаза и слышит с замиранием сердца, так что все медицинские пищалки сходят с ума:

— Смотри-ка, кто к нам вернулся…


End file.
